Lost in What?
by Hallows07
Summary: Amanda's sister just needed her washing done. She did not need to be pulled into a world she had never read of. She did not need to meet fictional people and certainly did not need to be reminded of how brilliant it is to fall into a fantasy. BXOCXW DXA
1. Introduction

_Hello! I should not be starting yet another story, but I cannot stop the bunny plotting in my head. *shakes head* I'm so terrible lol. My imagination runs faster than my hands, which is not fair, because I do not have the time to be typing or writing so much, so often. Still, this category on fanfic has far too few stories, so I'm going to write one myself._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I certainly hope that reviews are dished out, because criticism and opinions' of my stories help me to figure out what people like, what they don't, improve writing style etc etc. It helps improve the quality of the story basically and it brings some contact between reader and author which is always good. It's a two way system people, so do try to find the time to review what you read. Annnnnd, begin:_

**Lost in What?**

**Introduction:**

"Ouch!" she cried out, clambering over three paint cans that had now been knocked over. She glared at her mother, "Why are you doing this again?"

"I want to." Her mother replied sullenly, taking a long drag of a cigarette. Her youngest daughter rolled her eyes with a huff, grunting as her arm skimmed another can. It shook a few times on the rickety table top, but thankfully slowed to a stop and she sighed, "Honestly," she began, "I don't understand why you need to redecorate the _entire_ house mum. It looked fine the way it was before when Da-"

She jumped as her mother slammed the biscuit tin lid down hard upon the jar, "Jeez." Her daughter hissed, watching her mother chomp on a biscuit.

"I do not understand why you still need me to do your washing!"

The young lady bit her lip, hesitating at the kitchen doorway, "Well, I'm busy with my uni work." Her mother snorted, "I could use the extra help since I'm bogged down with essays, etcetera."

Her mother glared, "Well as you can see Stella, your washing isn't going to be done here."

Stella dropped the hefty bag to the dusty floor, "I got that. I was wondering if Amanda would mind, but obviously she's not here."

Her mother sniffed, taking another drag and blowing the smoke into her daughters disgusted face.

"Your sister left about an hour and a half ago. If you do catch her though, talk some sense into her."

Stella frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked, picking the bag back up.

"She turned down his proposal!" her mother almost screeched, "He proposed and like the ninny your sister is, she's leaning towards saying no! That stupid girl is living in a fantasy world, thinking her very own Darcy is just going to show up out of nowhere – like magic!"

Stella closed her eyes, trying to ignore her mother. She could be so annoying. She could whine for hours and it annoyed the hell out of her. She opened them again when the grating noise stopped and found her mother had stopped talking in order to take another drag of her cigarette and finish off the custard cream biscuit.

Stella sighed, "I'll talk to her then." She turned to leave and shouted a quick and hasty 'Bye', hoping it would reach the upstairs where her younger brother hid away.

…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Amanda grunted, glaring and rushing towards the door, "It's about time! I've been waiting for that pizza for over an hour now! What on Earth took you so lon-"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "It's you!"

Her sister stared back, "Yeah," she replied, "It's me."

They stared at one another for a moment too long and Amanda coughed, moving away from the door to allow her sister entry, "Do come in."

Stella squared her shoulders, as she hefted the bag of washing through the corridor and dropped it on the rug by the table in the living room.

"So," Amanda dragged out, "What brings you by?"

Stella sighed, "Two things unfortunately. First! I need my clothes washing." At the look her sister gave her she quickly explained, "I'm not asking you to do it. I will do it myself, but I need your machine, because the uni accommodation machines take forever, cost loads and there's never a free machine anyway."

"Okay," Amanda declared, "That's fine, but what's the second thing."

"You're boyfriend proposed and I had to listen to mother moan about how stupid you are."

Amanda groaned, falling back onto her sofa, "She said that I had to talk some sense into you." Stella finished, watching her sister shake her head furiously from side to side, harshly whispering to herself.

Stella sighed, "Whatever, where's the machine and how do I use it."

…

Whilst the washing was getting done the duo sat down on either side of the sofa, a forgotten tatty book and plate of toast between them.

"So he was drunk, got down with one of those can lid thingy's and proposed… just like that?" Stella asked, scrunching her face up, repulsed.

"Exactly like that!" Amanda shouted, roughly biting a slice of toast.

Stella shook her head, "How you even put up with someone like that is beyond me."

Amanda nodded, "I'm not sure myself. I suppose I wasn't expecting anything to come from being in a relationship with him. He's not the serious type, you know?"

Stella agreed, "I guess, in a way, you were just keeping him around for company whilst you waited for your Darcy to show up."

Amanda choked, "What? No!" She threw the toast onto the plate, "That isn't it at all!"

Stella gave her a look, "It's not!" Amanda insisted, "I don't care for Darcy! I care for… the general story. I care for the culture, life and manners – everything that makes Pride and Prejudice what it is. I want that awe-inspiring…"

"Look at yourself Amanda," Stella said, "You don't even know what it is for certain that attracts you to Pride and Prejudice!"

She took another bite of the toast, "I think you need to sort out your priorities. Before you think about running off into a fantasy world, you need to sort out your own world: Reality. Do you remember what that is or do you need me to find you a dictionary?"

"Oh shut it!" Amanda shushed, murmuring, "You may not be a fan of Pride and Prejudice, but you're no stranger to wanting to live in a fantasy world yourself."

Stella huffed, "I may love the idea of running round Middle Earth with an elf or two, and walking round in Hogwarts after hours causing trouble or solving crimes with a dashing detective, but that does not mean I ridicule every man that passes me by."

She took a small bite of toast, continuing with a quieter voice, "I may not have particularly fancied any of the men I've been with, but at least I gave them a chance. I've tried, but you haven't. You can't let go of-"

"You can't either – not really!" Amanda argued, "You say you've tried, but that just means that you failed! You couldn't see yourself with anything less than what you've read and that's what makes you dislike the men that like you so much. That's why you still haven't given yourself to a man yet! You can't fancy them, because they're nothing like what you really want, what you found in those books and movies!"

Stella grimaced.

"You love those characters just as much as I do." Amanda finished, "We're doomed, aren't we?" she moaned, as Stella silently agreed, dropping the toast back onto the plate with great distaste.

_Bang!_

Both of them gasped. They quietened, listening for another – _Clatter!_

Stella's head turned swiftly to her sister, hissing, "What is that?"

Amanda's eyes remained transfixed in the direction of the bathroom, "I'm not sure…"

"Wait!" She said loudly, turning to face her sister and quieting as another _clang _sounded, "You heard that too!" She whispered.

Stella nodded quickly, "Of course I did! There's someone in your apartment! I thought your mate was out!"

Amanda turned her gaze back to the bathroom, clasping the earlier forgotten book tightly in her hands, "She is out."

Stella cursed, gripping the sofa and swerving her entire body in the direction of the noise. She sat oddly on the sofa now, her arm on the back, pushing her up and out of her seat whilst one of her legs remained beneath her bottom and the other dangled to the ground, "Should we make for the front door?" she asked, leaning towards her sister.

Amanda shook her head fiercely, "No!" She whispered, "I need to know if it's what I think it is, and if it is what I think it is, then I need to know whether or not you can see it too!"

Stella graced her with a rather horrified expression. Amanda brushed it off and slowly got up, making her way towards the bathroom, "Come on." She demanded, waving her arm.

Stella stared at her as though she was insane, but as Amanda drifted out of sight, she quickly clambered up and chased after her.

"Amanda! Wait!"

Amanda threw up her index finger and Stella stopped on her tip-toes, clamping her mouth shut, as they noticed the shadow beneath the bathroom doorframe. The light was repeatedly being switched on and off again.

They looked at one another for a second. Then they both threw themselves against the door, pushing the handle down and barging into the small cluttered room.

A startled young lady stood before them, her hand tightly clasped round a light cord.

Stella's mouth fell open, staring up at the woman as her expression morphed from one of surprise to a large grin, "Miss Price!" She greeted excitedly, "It's so good to see you again! Have you seen this contraption? Does it not astonish you? I could toy with it all day."

Amanda picked herself up off the floor, trampling slightly on her petrified sister and shoving the book into her jacket, "Its' you again!" She dashed behind the lady and grasped her arms, pushing her forwards, "Stella! Stella do you see her! She's real, isn't she?"

Stella shook her head, blinking furiously and closing her mouth, "Yes," she said, "Yes, I see her. Amanda, what is going on? Who is she?"

The young lady removed Amanda's hands, moving towards Stella, "I am Elizabeth Bennett. It's lovely to meet you miss…"

"Stella," she replied, "Stella Price…"

Her brown eyes moved from those of Elizabeth to Amanda's. She looked extremely relieved, "I'm not insane then," she said, "You can see her too! Oh thank God!"

Stella exclaimed, her terrified voice breaking through Amanda's joy-filled smile and Elizabeth's confused grin, "It's not possible! Elizabeth Bennett is a fictional character!"

Amanda cringed, as Elizabeth's smile faded into one of comprehension.

"What my sister, is trying to say… err." Amanda stuttered, "Is that… Well, Elizabeth. You are a pretend person, the creation of a brilliant author – Jane Austen. This was hundreds of years ago…"

Elizabeth shook her head, offering the sisters a pitying expression, "I am afraid I must dispute with you. Just as the two of you breathe, so do I. We are all real here."

"Wait! How can I be sure I've not just slipped on the floor and knocked my head." Amanda whined, "Maybe I'm imaging both of you," She continued, waving her arms in the general directions of Stella and Elizabeth, "Tell me something I don't know – both of you!"

Stella gave her another look, but Amanda persisted, "Ugh!" Stella moaned, "Fine… Every Thursday and Monday my classmates and I play poker."

Amanda looked surprised, "I didn't know you know how to play poker."

"Exactly," Stella said, "Hence, you are not insane nor are you unconscious."

Elizabeth gave them another confused glance, but smiled nonetheless at the progress, "We got the news this morning that Netherfield Park is let." Her grin broadened, clearly thinking she had given them fresh news.

Stella frowned. She had almost not caught what Elizabeth had said, turning to look at Amanada.

"No – no! I know that! Tell me something I could not possibly ever know!"

"Russian America. Do you know of Point Barrow? The point that most intuits into the Arctic sea." Elizabeth said with glee and excitement, as she watched the confusion now fall over Amanda's face instead of her own.

"I've never heard of Russian America." Amanda stated, staring at Elizabeth. Stella doubted that Russian America actually existed and began to contemplate her own sanity, as Elizabeth continued to tell them where it was – Canada.

"I have never heard of Canada." Elizabeth told them, biting her lips in thought.

Amanda and Stella looked at one another incredulously. Stella shook her head, but Amanda ignored her, turning to Elizabeth again, "Show us the door Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth bit her lips and motioned towards the wall. Stella rolled her eyes, "She's just as insane as us Amanda. She's pointing to the pipes for goodness sake."

"It is the way I entered. It is a door that retains no sense of reality in my world. Why would it act any differently in this one?" Elizabeth countered, moving aside so that Amanda could get closer to it.

"No," Amanda muttered, "It can't be. There's far too much piping – like Stella has said. It's a part of the wall. It might have been a door back in the world war, but now it has to harbour the plumbing."

"It is the way I entered." Elizabeth insisted indignantly.

Amanda clambered into the bathtub and peered at the wall.

"Stella," she called, her voice cracking, "Help me."

Stella stood at attention for a moment, startled from deep thoughts and hurried to her sister's side, "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing her sister's shaking hands.

"Help me push." Amanda demanded.

The wall creaked and strongly complained, but opening nonetheless and they examined the corridor beyond.

It was ill-lit and colder than the apartment behind, but it seemed homely regardless. It was quaint.

"I don't understand." Amanda said, as Stella stared on in sheer awe.

"Nor I Miss Price," Elizabeth replied, "This is assuredly my house."

Stella took a step forwards and tumbled into the corridor, "It's real!" She announced, "Amanda, its real! Like Narnia or something!"

Amanda clambered after her sister, looking back at Elizabeth with an astonished smile that was gladly returned.

They heard footsteps.

Stella paused, her hands clasped round some cleaning supplies leaning against a nearby wall. Amanda turned to Elizabeth only to see the door shut, as the young lady in question shrugged her shoulders with an innocent smile.

Amanda gritted her teeth, turning back round to face her sister and what appeared to be a maid.

Stella replaced the supplies and grabbed Amanda's arm.

"Sorry Miss', but are you dining tonight?" The maid asked, curtsying. Both sisters attempted to mirror the portly woman, "Mr Bennet likes to know what number to expect at the table."

Stella cringed, as Amanda loudly replied, "Please advise Mr Bennet that we will be down directly! We were just – err – looking for him! Isn't that right Stella?" Stella glared, wishing her sister would not attempt to verbally involve her again.

The maid's eyes flittered from one sister to the other, "Yes, Mam." She hesitated a moment, before questioning them, "Who shall I say has given this message Mam?"

Both sister's hesitated, Amanda finally declaring, "Friends of Miss Elizabeth." Stella nodded in agreement and the maid thankfully accepted this news and left them in peace.

Amanda, as Stella had, touched the walls. She laughed, "This is so weird, so seriously weird. I think I might want to go home now!"

She back tracked, grabbing Stella's hand and dragging her back down the hall to the door. She twisted the knob this way and that, but it would not budge. Stella held her free hand to her mouth, as Amanda began knocking, "Elizabeth!" Amanda hollered. Stella's shoulders quivered, as she tried to beat back a few tears. The panic that rose within her was not a feeling she was well acquainted with and if it were not for her sister finally halting her assault upon the door and hugging her tightly, she may have broken down.

"It's going to be alright. It's going to be fine – Stella!" Amanda said, trying to catch her sister's eyes, "We are going to be fine, okay?"

Stella nodded, gasping and hiccupping. She wiped away stray tears that had leaked out and brushed her brown hair from her face, "Amanda, how are we getting home?"

Amanda sighed, "I'm not sure yet, but for now we'll go downstairs and see what her family has to say about this."

Grabbing Stella's hand again, Amanda traipsed down the corridor, "Don't we need directing?" Stella asked, "We'll get lost."

"No," Amanda replied, "I've read this book a thousand times and more. I'm willing to bet that I know this house better than its current occupants."

"You sound far too confident." Stella whined, worrying.

It did not take long to find a staircase. Voices drifted up from below…


	2. Chapter One

_Hello! Yes, another chapter out rather quickly. I won't be getting another out until the weekend though, so don't expect updates every day :P_

_Anyway, enjoy and thank you for the review - yeah, i'm hoping to reveal more and more of Stella's character as the story progresses. Its a slow and steady thing._

**Lost in What?**

**Chapter One:**

As Amanda peered over the banister into the hallway below, Stella gazed out of the closest window. She saw a lot of green fields… it certainly was not London.

"Come on," Amanda told her, "This way."

Stella followed her lead, tip-toeing down the stairs. As her heels 'clopped' and 'clacked' against the wooden floorboards, she flinched. The first set curled round onto a lower floor. However, this house was larger than Stella previously assumed. From what she had heard of the story, Elizabeth was not the richest of women and thus, she surely could not have had a large house. However, this was a large house, or so it seemed. After they had quietly escaped what must have been the top floor, another set of stairs awaited them.

They could hear women from other rooms. Two in particular were very potent, but more soon followed, as they ventured further downwards. Stella grabbed at Amanda's sleeve, tugging at the leather, "What are we to say?" she asked hastily, "I doubt they'd believe us."

Amanda shrugged, "We'll just have to take it as it comes… or something. I'll think of something!"

A door before them was thrust open. A man of great age stepped through and for a moment they thought they had escaped his notice until he yelped.

"Ah! Spare me windpipe!" he exclaimed, his back hitting the wall behind him with a thud, as both Amanda and Stella did the same upon the staircase. His books clattered to the floor. Stella was terrified once more. The man had attained such an annoyed frown upon his brows and gnashed his teeth. However, it was eroded, as surprise and soon enough comprehension filtered over the frustrated expression on his visage.

"I mean – good heavens!" He rephrased, kneeling to retrieve his dropped belongings.

Unlike Amanda, Stella began to relax and pulled herself from the wall as he apologised. However, her back was suddenly thrown against it once more, as he shouted excessively, "The noise in this parish of lunacy is more than a reading man can bear!"

Stella scrunched her face up, grabbing again at Amanda's sleeve, but her sister pulled away and smiled widely, if not a little shakily, "So, you two are…" Amanda jumped a little with a sudden worried visage and Stella wondered whether or not the maid had actually found him and delivered their lies.

"Oh! You are Elizabeth's friends!"

Amanda nodded quickly, her dark hair bobbing, "Yes. Amanda Price and my younger sister," she continued, waving an arm at her, "Stella Price." There was a moment of silence and Stella nudged her sister when the man seemed to be waiting for something, "Oh!" Amanda gasped, trying again to curtsy, "Sir." Stella attempted as well, but he seemed content enough with Amanda's lead.

They stared at him, as he began to mutter to himself with a relieved tone, "How marvellous it is to have a small society of ladies who are not promiscuous with speech – allow me to introduce myself across the wasteland of the servants' stairs…" he seemed to ponder why the pair were up there, but he shook his head a few seconds later, dismissing the oddity, "I am Elizabeth's father, Claude Bennet."

"Claude! You're kidding?" Amanda exclaimed with a slight giggle. Stella prodded her for her rudeness, but in all honesty she herself could not hide the smile teasing her lips. The immediate reaction from hearing that name fall was to picture the vampire Claudia, though she highly doubted that was what ran through her sister's mind.

Thinking of that film, Stella remembered that she had promised a friend back at university that she would be present for a movie night. She glanced back up the staircase, as Mr Bennet beckoned her and Amanda into the room he had recently vacated.

"Stella," Amanda hissed, "Come on."

She took Stella's hand, grasping it tightly, "We have to stick together in this," She said quietly following Mr Bennet into what must have been his study, "We have no idea how or when we'll be getting back, so we need to just go with the flow until then."

Stella glared at her, "I want to go home now!" She harshly whispered in her sister's ear, as Mr Bennet placed his books upon a table by the door and began sorting them alphabetically.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "And I just said that, that's impossible at the moment. We need to think this through first!"

She stared around the room, licking her lips, "Just let me do the talking." She finished softly, taking a few steps further and beginning to touch numerous quills and peer into nearby books. Stella sighed, her eyes straying to a tall bookshelf behind her. She had to admit, Mr Bennet's collection was impressive. She could not read the titles, but the amount of books surpassed any collection she had ever seen before other than that of a library. The study was cluttered with broken quills, ink stained paper and empty cups, but a crackling fire really made the room shine. The flames encouraged the curtains to glow and shadows danced along the walls and ceiling. She was beginning to think that Miss Elizabeth was richer than previously thought.

"You are not local people." Mr Bennet stated, discretely glancing at their clothes. Stella inspected Amanda's jeans, as Amanda's eyes widened a little as she began to really pay attention to her sister's attire.

Stella was adorned by old fraying black leggings that had begun to turn obscure grey due to the continuous washes they had endured. As Amanda's eyes flitted up, she was thankful that her sister was at least well covered above. A too large dark green jumper, saying 'University 2010' cloaked Stella from her shoulders to her knee caps, well, almost to her knee caps. Amanda on the other hand, had quite a low purple dressy top. Stella nodded at her and although Amanda did acknowledge the issue, she ignored it.

"Pray tell me, where have you travelled from?" He queried, taking up a half filled cup of tea and sipping it. He grimaced. It must have gone cold some time ago.

"Hammersmith!" Amanda told him quickly, "I rent in Hammersmith and my sister," she pointed hastily to Stella who was reading the title of a thick red book, "Lives with me. It is an area of London."

Mr Bennet spoke aloud of his confusion, "I had once passed by such a pleasant place by that name, but it was some distance from London."

"I suppose it would have been…" Amanda muttered, turning from him to plunge her nose into his possessions.

"I do not understand how you are acquainted with Lizzie." He told them, putting his cup of tea down and moving closer to Amanda. Stella gripped the book in her hand tighter, hoping Amanda would not slip up on all these lies. She bit her lip, watching.

"I've known Elizabeth for years." She said.

Stella almost threw the book at her, as he replied, "Until yesterday I had not heard her talk of you. Though it would not surprise me if she has mentioned you often and the news has merely flown by my ears. I have forgotten much, as my age has heightened."

A loud weeping suddenly breached their ears and both Stella and Mr Bennet faces contorted. Amanda brightly smiled, looking at the door, as though expecting the weeping scoundrel to barge in. Stella scowled, that screeching reminded her of their mother. She discreetly stuck her tongue out for a second, as though attempting to spit the taste of the sound from her mouth before swallowing loudly and acquiring an impassive expression.

"My wife," he said, attempting to sound pleasant and disguise the pain his ears felt, "Lizzie has told you of our new neighbour, has she not?"

"Mr Bingley." Amanda nodded. Stella placed the book back down on the table and moved to her sister's side. She contemplated the circumstances of the situation and new immediately that this 'Bingley' was an important character, as her sister so adamantly declared him as though he were an answer to a last pub quiz question that would win a round of drinks. Perhaps she could get a grip on the position if she were more aware as to what was actually happening around her in this… reality.

"Yes. He is quite pleasant, though not particularly well gifted in the department of intelligence." Mr Bennet told them, gazing out the window, "I called on Bingley this forenoon – haven't told my wife that," he announced with a mischievous smirk, "I am sure she enjoys the suspense."

"We really are right at the beginning aren't we?" Amanda suddenly exclaimed with a large smile and bright eyes.

Stella tried to beat back prodding her sister again, glaring instead as Mr Bennet graced Amanda with a rather startled, muddled and amused expression, "You do make the most refreshing and elliptical conversation Miss Price." He frowned, "Lizzie has gone to Hammersmith then to see you, yet here you are in Longbourn, hoping to see her. Forgive me, but the arraignment seems to have a flaw…"

Amanda bit her lips and took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself, as Stella merely watched on. There was no way she was about to weave her own lies. Amanda knew best. After all, she knew the book. The only times Stella's hands had touched those pages was to throw them elsewhere, out of her way. She licked her lips, thinking back to the only scene she had caught on the television as well, Colin Firth, soaking wet… yep, and that was as far as her knowledge went. She did not even know why he had gotten wet, just that he had and she was lucky to catch it whilst flipping through channels.

She shook her head, "Are you well?" Mr Bennet asked.

Amanda replied instantly, "I do feel a bit… In fact, I am sure we are both feeling quite… unusual." Stella had to fight back an indignant chortle at her sister's poor choice of vocabulary, "It was a long journey. Might we go back up stairs and rest a while?"

"Of course," He said softly, offering a fatherly expression of concern and moving swiftly to the door, "The matter can be deciphered further on the morrow."

He held the door open for the pair and declared that they were to take "Lizzie's bed!" as she would not need it and had often claimed it to be "tolerably soft".

"Sleep well dears."

"Thank you." They each replied, Stella attempting to curtsy again whilst Amanda merely strolled out into the hallway.

…

The women they had overheard earlier were speaking of this 'Bingley' character. Clearly he was important then if the entire household was focused upon him. It could not just have been due to his recent choice of housing though. Surely life in Longbourn wasn't that dull, right?

Stella sighed, following her sister along the hall, stopping a few times to look over the banister as she caught sight of servants and heard the squeals of the young women.

Amanda glanced round as though searching for treasure with a map. Her eyes caught sight of pictures and Stella could tell that she was counting the doors. Did she really know the book that well? Was such a thing possible? Stella did not doubt that she would lose her way in Hogwarts within moments or forget how to navigate through the Shire. She gawped as Amanda opened a particular door and whispered dreamily, "Elizabeth."

She followed as quietly as her black heels would allow, her hand tugging down her long jumper sleeves, "Are we to bed then?" she asked with a posh tone and cocky grin, "Think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Miss Price." They both jumped, their skins crawling. Both sisters turned to find two other sisters before them, "I did not mean to startle you." The one on the right told them.

"No-no-no-no-no!" Amanda stammered, "It's erm-"

"Papa sent us to see that you knew Lizzie's room, but… clearly."

"Yes! Thank you. You are kitty, aren't you?" Amanda asked, once more excited.

Stella noticed the second sister shifting side to side and acknowledged the grand difference between her own glasses and those of the girl to the left. This sister was quite plain compared to Elizabeth or the young lady to this girl's right. Her hair was tightly tied and her glasses were… not particularly flattering. Stella's own glasses were red and would most likely draw far too much attention in this place. Such a thing would not do. She would have to ask Amanda what the best course of action would be – do with or without for the sake of the story. Not that Stella cared for the story, but the attention her glasses alone would gain was not appealing.

"You must be Mary." Amanda said, trying to charm the two sisters before them with a cheesy grin, "I've read so much about you both. I feel like I already know you!"

"Read?" Mary inquired.

"Heard!" Amanda swiftly corrected, shifting her gaze between the two girls, "From talking to Elizabeth."

"Who… is… my… friend?" She gradually finished. Stella could have slapped her silly. She hesitated too long between her words and that cheesy grin was not helping, as the two girls exchanged an uncomfortable look.

Mary took it upon herself to break the awkward silence that ensued, "Is there anything that we could get you Miss Price, a dish of faggots?"

"Oh, no, I'm alright, thank you." She turned to Stella, "I'm sure my sister is fine as well. We were just thinking of hopping into bed for some sleep really."

Kitty hesitantly nodded, "Right." She said, curtsying and hurrying Mary from the room with a hard push.

Stella heard them giggling as their footsteps drifted away. She glanced round the room and found it quite lovely, though a little bland. Amanda sat on the bed, pulling out the tatty book she had placed in her jacket earlier. She slipped it under her pillow before pulling out her mobile phone and Stella did the same. However, despite the battery retaining a quarter of its battery, there was no signal or internet service. She sighed, sitting on her own side of the bed and pocketing her phone back into her jumper, "What are we going to do?"

Amanda twisted around on the bed, trying to find a signal, "I don't know…" She pocketed the phone, "Go to sleep I suppose and hope it's all a bad dream."

Stella stared at the floorboards for a few minutes, as Amanda pulled off her shoes and jeans, lifting up the covers, "Right," Stella muttered disheartened, "Just get some sleep and wake up in my proper bed. My lovely simple single sized university bed." She closed her eyes and pictured it, smiling fondly.

"Stella," Amanda interrupted, "Get to bed."

…

It was late – it had to be. At the very least it must have been later than earlier. Well, obviously, but still. The point has been made.

Stella shuffled round in the bed again. The covers were heavy and she felt suffocated, "Amanda," she whispered, "I can barely breath under this thing!"

She heard Amanda grunt, "Just go to sleep." She ordered with gritted teeth. Her eyes remained closed, but the agitated frown was very clear. Her eyebrows were drawn close together and her lips were thinned.

Stella sighed again, "I can't. I'm too uncomfortable." She stared up at the canopy of the bed, "I never thought I could miss that stupid uni bed this much."

Amanda laughed a little, "I know the feeling. Just try counting sheep or something."

"Fine…"

…

As soon as the sun had begun to rise and Stella could see the floorboards properly, she ventured from the bed and took a very deep breath. She gazed out of the window and listened to the birds digging in the garden for a while. However, nature began to call and she desperately required a toilet. Not knowing where it was or if they even had efficient toilets, Stella slowly opened the bedroom door and wandered down the hallway to find someone. She would have preferred Mr Bennet as he seemed easy to speak with, but a lanky servant called Gregory was the first to come across her. The wrinkles on his face and the stuffy tone of voice suggested he was older than Mr Bennet, but Stella could not be certain due to the energy he conveyed. It was far too early to be that excited about pleasing the masters' of the house. He seemed just as desperate as her, but instead of needing to relieve himself, he felt a deep need to serve her. He not only escorted her embarrassed self to the nearest 'toilet', but also very adamantly recommended that he dispose of the… contents of the chamber pot she was to use.

Stella could have cried, but she refused to break down just because of a lack of sanitary facilities. It seemed foolish to cry over something that was clearly normal to Gregory and most likely everybody else in this… this world. Now that thought did almost make her cry.

She was stuck in another world, another dimension, another reality – a book!

Her hands covered her distraught face, as she knelt awkwardly over the chamber pot, "This sucks." She groaned, grabbing what she assumed must have been toilet paper, though it looked more like a newspaper. She would not be surprised if it were, though she was certain the owner would be when they later find that someone has used their reading material in such a way.

Once had washed her hands, Gregory showed her back to the staircase leading to Elizabeth's room. He would have walked her the entire way, but he was required in the kitchen. Breakfast would start soon.

She was startled to find a young lady in her place. It was not either lady from the night before either, or Elizabeth. It was a stranger girl, clutching to Amanda who looked just as alarmed as Stella.

"Okay!" Amanda hollered, practically throwing herself from the bed, "Look! I've had enough of this!"

"So have I." Stella added, watching from the doorway as the young lady sat up in the bed and listened to her sister.

"What's the deal here?" Amanda asked the girl, "Are we live on Sky or something?"

Stella blinked, "You're right." She said, "This could be a trick - like those prank shows!" Her epiphany went unheard, as Amanda paced the room.

"Is this like the Jim Carey thing, but period? Where are the cameras? Well come on! What are you after? What do you want? Is it girl on girl action under the covers - Some freaky inter-family thing going on?"

"Gross." Stella whined, shaking her head to reap it of the memory of that sudden horrid proposal.

The young lady was now quite frightened. Her shoulders were hunched and her wide eyes were strongly focused upon Amanda, who called up at the ceiling, "What do we have to do to get out of here?"

"Snog her?" She gasped out with a hysterical laugh, as the girl in the bed quickly looked between the two sisters with an incredulous expression, "Show you my pubes?" Amanda continued, laughing as she lifted up her top.

The girl's mouth fell open as her eyes were drawn downwards. Stella's hands flew up over her eyes, "Why haven't you got your knickers on!" she shrieked.

The girl giggled madly, "What have you done to yourself?" she asked, covering her eyes from the sight as well.

Amanda seemed to snap out of her crazed state, stuttering, "That's called a landing strip Lydia."

Stella peeked through her fingers, looking at 'Lydia'. She was pretty, though clearly very immature. After all, she was sneaking into Elizabeth's room in the early hours of the morning for company.

Lydia tried to snuffle her giggles, as she clambering out of the bed. She briefly caught Stella's eyes as she moved passed her and out of the door, but did not speak a word.

"Well," Stella began, as the door closed behind her, "That was interesting."

Amanda groaned, falling back onto the bed, "That went horribly, didn't it?"

"Oh! No!" Stella exclaimed sarcastically, "I think it went splendidly. You've clearly made a lot of progress this morning and we've not even had breakfast yet."

She grabbed her leggings off a chair that sat tucked under a desk, "Get dressed." She huffed, tugging them up her legs, "We've got to implement damage control now."

She clasped her necklace and tucked it beneath her jumper, "What am I going to do with you Amanda?"

Her sister coughed, "Survive? I am the only one with any real knowledge of this place after all."

Stella gnashed her teeth together, "Yeah, well you're doing a bang-up job thus far! Well done Amanda, you've exposed yourself to a young girl and done nothing but lie, lie, lie!"

"Shut it! Do you want them to hear?" Amanda demanded, hitting Stella's arm as she reached past for her jeans.

"I just don't think we should be lying to Mr Bennet of all people. If we told him the truth, maybe he could help us or-"

"Or send us to the nearest mental hospital!" Amanda interrupted, "We can't chance him not believing us Stella. Would you believe something like this?"

"I'm still trying not to believe it." Stella retorted, opening the door.

Amanda heaved a heavy sigh, her stomach rumbling, "I'm starved."


	3. Chapter Two

_Hiya, thank you for reviewing Davee: Well I can assure you that Stella will not forever follow Amanda's lead. Like anyone Stella has been thrown into a strange new setting and needs to adjust. Before adjusting though, she requires some guidance and Amanda is the one to give it for obvious reasons. However, once Stella has found some footing and finds she is able to think for herself in this new place, she and Amanda are going to have quite a few issues as the story progresses. This is what I want the first part to show, the adaption one has to go through when put in a situation like this. I'm glad you enjoy the story thus far :D_

**Lost in What?**

**Chapter Two:**

"'Happy Face', Stella – happy face." Amanda murmured as they trailed towards the staircase catching sight of a servant drifting from room to room with sheets.

Stella glared, "You and that stupid mantra. Where did you even get that?"

"Year five. Don't you remember when Billy Hallows used to pick on me?" Amanda replied with a dark tone.

Stella choked back a laugh, "Yeah," she gobbled out, "I remember. He used to pull your hair every day because he fancied you."

Amanda swiftly hit her arm, her sneer morphing into a smirk as her sister yelped.

"Yeah, well at least he was cuter than Dean Swells." She retorted with a big grin.

Stella rubbed her arm, dejectedly saying, "Oh, shut up!"

Amanda barked back a laugh and cleared her throat, as they passed another servant that hurried by them on the stairs with a tray of empty tea cups. The servant almost tripped up the last few steps, as her feet caught on her bushy brown dress. However, she caught herself with great practiced skill before continuing as though nothing had occurred.

The pair reached the bottom and spotted a young man gliding through the foyer with a smoking tray.

"Smells like toast." Stella whispered, staring after him, "What I wouldn't give for pancakes or a bowl of sugary Corn Flakes."

"Oh, hell!" Amanda exclaimed, turning to Stella and grabbing her arms, "We haven't got tooth brushes, tooth paste, mouth wash, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and a hairdryer – not even proper makeup!"

Stella's mouth fell open, her fluffy socked feet firmly planted on the last step of the staircase, as Amanda stared back with a horrified expression.

"We haven't got toiletries." Stella hissed, gritting her teeth, "I can't remember when I'm supposed to start, but I'm pretty sure if we're stuck here then it'll happen and when it does – oh! It's not fair!"

Amanda quickly covered her mouth, gasping with panic as a few servants stopped to worryingly gaze at them.

A particularly tall and gangly servant made his way towards them, a plump lady attempting to hid behind him, "Miss Price," he began, looking at Stella, "Are you well? Do you require the use of the 'facilities' again?"

Amanda gave him an odd look, as Stella took her sister's hands from her mouth and replied with blushing cheeks, "No, Gregory, I'm fine thank you. Though, we do not know the way to breakfast."

Gregory nodded, his grey hair flopping, and gestured to the lady behind him, "This is Patsy. She will guide you both." He bowed a little, "Good day Miss Price," turning his attention to Amanda for a moment, "Miss Price."

Patsy hurried away, hoping they would follow quietly. They walked the same path as the young man with the smoking tray had, turning round a corner and through a long corridor into another hall.

"Gregory?" Amanda whispered to Stella questioningly, quickly diverting her gaze between her sister and the stubby woman in front of them.

Stella stuttered out, "I needed the toilet. That's why I was gone and that girl was in my place – I had no idea she was there though until I got back!"

Patsy's head tilted a little, hearing their hasty voices but disregarded it. She jogged to the dining room. The woman practically pushed them at the open door and each took a moment to straighten their clothes and hair as best possible before entering.

Stella immediately spotted the young girl from earlier, chatting animatedly with Mary and Kitty.

"The fit of her breeches are really quite extraordinary." Kitty said.

Lydia was leaning, as though whispering a secret. Her voice was actually quite loud though, "Her breeches are nothing compared to her sister's landing stri-"

They jumped, noticing the presence of the Price sisters. Lydia averted her gaze from Amanda, her smile growing. Stella licked her lips and nervously noticed the new addition at the table. The servant nonchalantly continued to work, as though the oddities had not entered. However, those at the table – all _four_ of them – were bluntly staring.

"Good morning." Amanda said, silently gulping down the frog in her throat. Stella grimaced, her eyes now foreigners to the light that poured in from the large windows. It was extremely sunny outside. That by no means suggested it would be at all warm, but the warmth of the room and lack of a fireplace suggested it was at least warmer than usual. Warmer than the England they had left behind anyway.

The new lady was without a doubt beautiful and Stella could not help the jealousy that arose, as she peered at the woman's golden locks. They glowed in the sunlight behind her. Hair that bright could not really be real, could it? Surely it had been dyed or washed constantly, but no, this was the past. Her hair had to be real. It had to be that light and soft looking… how horribly unfair when just after one night Stella's brown locks were already greasing and tangled. Stella heaved a heavy sigh and blew upwards, the poof of air only slightly moving her out-growing side fringe from her sight. She glared and waved a hand, pushing and tucking it behind her left ear.

"Good morning, Miss Price." the new addition greeted brightly, putting her cup down and raising from her chair, "Did you… sleep?" If Stella was not certain that the young woman was merely looking for something to say then she would have had to have a word with Gregory about one's privacy.

"I did, thank you." Amanda told her with a somewhat wistful stare. Stella noticed that she was doing this quite a lot. It was also quite annoying, though not nearly as much as being forgotten, "As did I." She said suddenly, Amanda jumping a little at the sound of her voice. Lydia, Kitty and Mary each shared gleeful glances at one another, trying to hold back giggles.

"Please," The lady said, "Sit here next to me." She pulled out a chair and Amanda and Stella took a few steps further into the room, "I am Jane. My sisters, I think you have already met."

She returned to her own seat and Amanda and Stella followed.

"There is chocolate and green tea – and marmalade! Hill makes exceptional toast." Jane told them kindly offering what she could. Amanda thanked her, immediately grabbing a cup of tea from the maid.

Stella had to stop herself from physically sneering at the small amount of food on her plate. She took up a knife and fork and began cutting the toast, hoping it would last longer. She had one slice of toast, a cup of green tea and a plop of marmalade that she did not want. She did not like marmalade and chocolate in the morning was not appealing. Though she did think of sneaking some for later in the day, she knew it would be silly. It would melt in her pocket. As for the tea, she took the smallest sip possible, looking over the brim of her cup at Mary who seemed to greatly enjoy marmalade. The tea left a lot to be desired. Stella had never had green tea before, but it was definitely not as good as ordinary tea or even coffee. She scrunched her nose a little, she was not fond of coffee either but she would gulp it down like a fish if it was that or green tea.

She almost dropped her cup, as a great wail broke through the awkward silence that had settled about the table. Amanda looked at the door and then simply turned back to her food, whilst Stella remained staring at the ceiling. Her toast was long forgotten.

Jane shuffled in her chair and glanced at Stella uncouthly, as the noise continued. The other Bennet's attempted to ignore the never-ending sound.

"Sorry we could not offer anything more amusing." she apologised with a hesitant smile.

Amanda briskly shook her head, "It all sounds… heavenly." A smile grew on her face, whereas Stella had to smother an indignant snort, picking once more at the toast.

Kitty began bravely, "Your tunic Miss Price," she hastily spat out with a studious look at Amanda's purple top, "It is what is worn in town this season?"

Stella choked on her toast and grabbed at her tea, gulping the scolding liquid down as some of the girls gave her worried glances. Amanda stuttered a moment, gathering words in her frazzled mind, "I think it very fine," Kitty continued as Amanda remained silent.

"Kitty," Jane interrupted, "You are importunate." She quickly glanced at Amanda by her side with concern over her younger sister's candour.

"I am starved of fashion is all." Kitty insisted, her eyes focused on the bold colour and shining necklace accompanying the 'tunic'.

"This… is… otter hunting kit." Amanda said carefully, as Stella spat her tea upon the table cloth.

The girls giggled madly, "Goodness!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Are you alright Miss Price?" Mary gasped out, wiping a few drops of green tea from the front of her dress with a tad bit of well hidden disgust.

Stella coughed, "Yes! I'm fine!" She quickly picked up a napkin and dabbed at the cloth, still coughing harshly, "I just…" She searched for a few words of wisdom, but nothing came to her and she bit her bottom lip, discretely looking to Amanda for aid.

"Stella does not approve of otter hunting." Amanda murmured, hoping they would believe it.

"Are otters routinely hunted in Hammersmith?" Kitty asked Amanda, her eyes drifting from one Price to the other, "Ah and what is your attire for then, Miss Price?" Kitty asked, chewing on some chocolate.

"Err, I like to…" Stella fumbled with her vocabulary, trying to think of a sufficient lie. Sadly she had never been good at lying, "I like to jog."

Amanda had to scoff her slice of toast down her throat, preventing an outburst of laughter. It was no secret back home that Stella detested jogging. She thought it monotonous and annoyingly tiring. She preferred sit-ups, dancing, walking and even rowing far more. Even if she was late for the bus she would refuse to jog. She would rather show up to university three hours late than jog for five minutes.

"How interesting, you shall have to show us some time Miss Price, as you have clearly retained a healthy figure… if not a slightly too thin figure." Kitty said, taking a gulp of tea.

That too thin figure would be thanks to the wacky dancing at ungodly hours alone in her flat. Stella knew immediately from Lydia's earlier nightdress that these young ladies' were not very athletic, if at all. This, clearly coupled with chocolate for breakfast, had dire affects upon their figures. There were neither hideously large nor plump, but they lacked toned muscles and were more curvaceous than necessary. The dresses were not very flattering for their figures either, but Stella knew that such dresses were necessary in this day and age. She was not entirely ignorant of her history. However, not all of the Bennet sisters lacked an athletic build. Elizabeth and Jane both conveyed slim figures from what Stella could tell and she had spotted a stable outside, so it was possible that some of the Bennet daughters rode horses, though how often she had no idea. Stella did wonder though, if such a privilege would be bestowed upon her if she was insistent enough. Horse riding had been a hobby when she was little and returning to that would be interesting, interesting enough to allow her a brief escape from this crazy land. Chocolate for breakfast coupled with marmalade. She would not be surprised if the Doctor decided to pop in for a short while. That would not be quite as disappointing though, as the current company was.

"Oh, yes," Amanda said, straying the attention from the mouth dripping Stella and spreading some more marmalade upon what was left of her toast.

"The belt, therefore, is for the attachment of gralicking knives." Mary suggested.

Amanda grinned, happy that the girls were beginning to contribute and strengthen her lies, "Absolutely!" she agreed, pointing her knife at Mary, "My, proper clothes, are – you know… coming." She finished, withdrawing her knife and spreading some more marmalade.

"Oh, I should not bother," Lydia said, "In this house we may as well take th-"

"Lydia!" Jane exclaimed, tutting with an unhappy glare.

"All papa has to do Jane is _call_ on Mr Bingley!" Lydia loudly insisted, leaning over the table to them, "It is not arduous. Yet to punish us for being flippity dibbits – he will not!"

Stella quietly groaned into her now void tea cup, as Amanda just could not contain herself, "I think you'll find that – erm." The noise upstairs heightened in pitch and penetrated the ceiling like a knife in butter. Stella closed her eyes, butter… much better than marmalade.

Her eyes snapped open, as Jane ventured, "My mother, Miss Price, is a little indisposed this morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Amanda said. Her smile, though would suggest that she was quite content escaping any confrontation with their mother. The girls seemed unaware, as she finished off her toast, but Stella could still see the edges of her lips twitching upwards with amusement.

"She suffers from her nerves." Jane continued.

"Oh, yes." Amanda replied, though on this occasion Stella could not be certain whether she was speaking to Jane or her toast as she took a large bite and gobbled it down like a duck.

"Have you met my mother?" Jane asked with some excitement. Clearly she hoped not to have to explain the screeching and Stella's heart almost went out to the girl. Their own mother was not exactly above such noise either.

"I've um-" Amanda had to hold a hand over her mouth, trying to swallow her last bite. It may have been a rude nuisance, but a helpful one, as the time gave her a moment to think, "I have not yet had that… pleasure."

"Neither of us, unfortunately," Stella said, pushing her plate away.

"You have no touched your marmalade Miss Price. Is it not to your liking?" Lydia asked, "We could have some more brought for you if that would please you?"

"Oh God, please no!" Stella exclaimed without thinking, "I mean! Err, I am not fond of marmalade I'm afraid. The taste has just never truly been to my liking. It is not this specific marmalade that I do not like, but all marmalade… heh."

Lydia nodded a little, her mouth opening and closing with undecided words, "Very well. I do hope then that we may be able to find something in the coming days that does suit your… odd taste."

Jane gave her sister a look for calling Stella 'odd', but it went unheeded, "Perhaps some chocolate will fill your stomach," Lydia continued, a sly smile gracing her face, "Unless chocolate is not to your liking either."

Stella beat back a sneer, as she replied stuffily, "No, I like chocolate. I just do not think chocolate first thing on the morning is very healthy." She pushed her plate further from her, looking at the chocolate with distain, "After all, it is a desert rather than a morning meal; or a meal of any kind."

Kitty subtly stopped chewing on a large piece of chocolate and placed it down on her plate, pushing it away as Stella had.

"It is true that the taste does suggest that it should be a desert," Mary said, slowly trying a piece in order to investigate the taste more thoroughly, "However, the majority of society – especially high society, indulges upon chocolate for most meals of the day." She took another bite, "Hmm… it is a curious comment Miss Price. I shall have to study the suggestion more thoroughly in the future."

"You don't have to study the suggestion. It's not even a suggestion. It is fact that too much chocolate is not healthy for you and it certainly should not be eaten for breakfast." Stella said, her brows drawn together with frustration.

Amanda's leg nudged her under the table and she looked to her sister who looked back with a warning visage. Stella huffed, crossing her arms and leaning her elbows upon the table, "Whatever…" she muttered darkly, glaring at the wall to her right.

Jane cleared her throat, "Well then," she began again.

"Who is that?" Kitty shouted. They had all heard the sudden neigh and a Lydia and Kitty quickly gathered by the window, abandoning breakfast, "He certainly sits on his horse well!"

Lydia grinned, her eyes brightening, "I'll tell you exactly who that is!" She was practically jumping, as she gazed out at the stranger.

Stella remained staring at the wall. She was not about to entertain the girlish fanatic fantasies of these immature ladies. She did not care that she was physically of a similar age. Her mind was not. She was far more mature than these childish women… even if she did not know as many big words. She was a student of a prestigious – well, perhaps not prestigious, but still! She was a second year student of a university. She managed her time appropriately, dealt with issues far more important than romance and successfully beat back the womanly urges of overspending her loans on fancy trinkets that went with nothing she actually wore. She would not bend to her hormones at the prospect of a good looking man waltzing around the house…

She took a quick glance at the window, catching sight of a tall hatted man hastily riding a large brown horse. Her head gradually followed her eyes. He was definitely a man of 'high society'. He had to be. Her head tilted a little to one side, as she inspected his riding gait. He was very… No! She viciously snapped her head and eyes back to the wall by the door. She would not be a victim of her hormones. She was not Amanda. She needed no Darcy – if that was Darcy. Thus far, he had yet to be mentioned, let alone show his face. She frowned. Surely he should have showed his face by now. She felt as though she had been in the Bennet house for far too long already.

…

"…Neighbours and so forth." A lovely voice said.

Whoever this man was, he was well spoken – oh! Of course, Stella shook her head. Lydia had spoken his name repetitively, as they had ventured from the dining room. He was Mr Bingley. He had to be. Mr Bennet's voice was scratchy to the ears and Stella had yet to meet a servant without a grated throat. It would seem most had had bad habits outside of the Bennet residence… drinking and smoking most likely by the smell of some of them.

Jane was pushed into the room first, excitedly followed by her younger sisters. Stella had to stop herself from joining them, opting not to push the hesitant Amanda further into the room. She was honestly very curious. This man was not Darcy – clearly, but his presence was also clearly quite a big deal and Stella wanted to know why. Surely he must be handsome if all the Bennet girls present were pushing one another to catch a closer glimpse.

Still, Amanda was barely into the room, hiding behind the open door. Stella would have none of it. She wanted a glance as well. Damn her womanly needs. Damn her pride! He was… bright. He was as bright as Jane. His hair was golden and he was indeed tall, as suggested earlier as he rode in. Stella blinked a few times. She immediately felt hotter and hoped to whatever God would listen that the evidence of her immediate arousal not be painted upon her cheeks as they were Jane's, Lydia's and so on. She quickly glanced at Amanda. Even her sister could not help but give him an appreciative once over inspection. A large smile broke over her lips and Stella failed to quench it as he noticed their presence.

"My gosh!" He said wistfully, as they straightened their dresses or in some cases, top and extra-large jumper. Stella's grin would not disappear despite the realisation that she most likely looked extremely scruffy. The scruffiness was the least of her worries. Her horrid dimples would not dissipate due to how large her smile had gotten. She needed to think of something terribly sad and quickly. She could have held her hands to her face to hide the evidence, but she knew that such a sudden action would attract everyone's attention. She almost groaned - he stuttered. He stuttered so adorably, swiftly rising from his seat – a book in hand. He liked to read! She loved to read. God, she had already become infatuated like the others and he had not even spoken or looked at her as of yet.

"Ah, Bingley." Mr Bennet droned, entering quite briskly. The girls giggled amongst themselves. Stella's smiled died, as Mr Bingley and Mr Bennet commenced in a longwinded conversation on the book at hand. She had never hated books so much until now. First she got trapped into one – a boring one, and now she was ripped of the attention of a beautiful man because of another book entirely. She pouted, life wasn't fair.

"Stop that," Amanda whispered quietly, "Happy Face, remember. We have to pretend that everything is normal."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Nothing is normal Amanda. In case you had forgotten. We are trapped in a book!"

Amanda tapped her arm, trying to quieten her as Mary gave them a glance, "Yeah, well you seem to have forgotten that as well. Or need I remind you that the man before us is in fact a character - a character that will soon be married to a particular young lady."

Stella glared, "He's not Darcy though!"

Amanda tapped her again, "Regardless! He is to marry someone that is not you. You aren't a part of the story."

"Neither are you!" Stella exclaimed too loudly. The room quietened and she turned from her sister to address their audience with heated cheeks, "I'm sorry!" she swirled out with embarrassment, "A small dispute over… otter hunting." Amanda shrugged her shoulders at the odd looks.

"Well now," Mr Bennet uttered over the startled silence, "Let us sort the sheep from the goats – my daughters, Jane, Mary, Kitty, Lydia," Each daughter gave Mr Bingley a small curtsy and his expression brightened further, his eyes lingering upon Jane. Stella shuffled her feet a little, her hands pulling at her large long sleeves, "Elizabeth – the very goatiest, is not here, but in her stead we have Miss Amanda Price and her younger sister Miss Stella."

Amanda caught the horrified and panicked expression of Mrs Bennet and attempted to shake her head and ward off Mr Bennet's introduction. She glanced at Jane, whose gaze drifted to the floor as Mr Bingley gazed at her and her sister with great fascination. Stella smiled proudly, seeing Mr Bingley's gobsmacked visage. He really did look like a sweetheart. Amanda curtsied and Stella quickly followed her lead. Unlike her sister, Stella's jumper covered her far too well and she was aware of Mr Bingley's bright blue eyes gazing upon Amanda's bosoms. Her smile faded a little, just as Mrs Bennet's did at this revelation. Men will be men then, regardless of their innocent facets.

He gasped out a small laugh, "Charmed," He attempted to say, though his voice was quite choked. His eyes caught the brim of Stella's jumper, the leggings clinging to her limbs. He raised his eyes back to their faces before they could travel passed her knees and said more firmly, "Charmed."

"The Price sisters are of Hammersmith." Mr Bennet told him.

"Really?" Mr Bingley inquired, "Excellent fox hunting country I hear." His smile grew larger.

He was obviously thrilled to have found something to speak of but his grin dimmed slightly as Kitty announced, "Well furnished with otters, though Miss Stella Price is not fond of hunting. She jogs."

"Undoubtedly," Mr Bingley agreed brightly, though his brow tilted downwards with some unspoken confusion, "I should think that a young lady such as you would not be fond of hunting Miss Price. You look far too gentle."

Stella exchanged a look with Amanda, "You are too kind hearted Mr Bingley," she stuttered, attempting to quench her quickening heartbeat as his eyes focused on her, "You are right though, in the sense that I do not approve of hunting. Foxes are my one of my favourite animals and I find killing them for sport is terribly… barbaric."

Mr Bingley's lips twitched, "You speak your mind quite bluntly Miss Price," Stella blushed, her hands entwining and scratching at the skin by her long nails. "A very admirable trait. I trust you are well educated to speak so freely, so confidently."

Amanda bit her lips, "My sister is educated specifically in Geography." She declared, ignoring Stella's incredulous wide eyed visage, "It is nothing compared to one that can play music or… erm, well educated in the art of performance and such. As I trust the Bennet women are." She finished, gesturing in Jane's general direction.

Stella glared at her sister, turning back to find Mr Bingley's gaze now fixated upon Jane. She closed her eyes and fisted her palms, wishing the sight away.

Mr Bennet moved on, "Elizabeth is presently to be found disporting in the otter-stroon thoroughfares of Hammersmith. Miss Price will explain." He gestured to Amanda whose eyes hesitantly swept over the occupants of the room.

Stella noticed that Mrs Bennet's horrified expression appeared to be permanent and quirked a smile, licking her lips in amusement. What a way to meet the lady of the house.

"Lizzie's gone to my place." Amanda announced, "She's – umm, as it were… trying to write a book!" She threw her arms this way and that, trying to pull words and excuses from the air and Stella's smile grew again as Mrs Bennet's expression worsened, "Uh huh – a novel. She's tried to write it here, but she finds the life of the house… distracting." Mr Bennet seemed to contemplate this, frowning. "My Place," Amanda continued, "It seemed logical that she should dig in there a day or two. Get something down on paper."

"She intimated to me that she would be gone for weeks." Mr Bennet confronted, leaning over Amanda's shoulder to get a better look at her.

"Did she?" Amanda asked, trying to disguise her surprise, "Well," she failed miserably and Stella would have face palmed if it would not have drawn unwanted attention, "Anyway, we've… done a sort of… swap." She said, changing the direction of the conversation and twiddling her hands, "My sister – Stella," she said, grabbing Stella's arm and thrusting her in front, "She wanted to see Longbourn and cannot be without my company for such a longwinded time, so she came with me."

Rubbish excuse, rubbish.

"Lizzie is there and we are… here." Stella offered, smiling a little as she caught Mr Bingley's cheerful eyes again. His smile loosened and became more genuinely timid, as she stared. She licked her lips and looked away, feigning coy. She blinking furiously, trying to fight back a smirk as he glanced her lips and licked his own anxiously. He gulped and returned his gaze to Amanda who stole a steely glare at the back of her sister's head, her hands tightening on Stella's shoulders.

"Why?" Mrs Bennet squealed, "Mr Bennet… at such a time like this, this is…" Mrs Bennet stammered. She glanced and gestured to Mr Bingley with her head, whist his attention laid away from her.

"Lizzie begs your forgiveness for not explaining these plans more thoroughly." Amanda glanced round the room nervously, "I think she wanted it to be… you know… a surprise!" she exclaimed with a gleeful smile. The Bennet sisters' expressions brightened as the confusion disappeared and their smiles grew.

Stella frowned, recalling the innocent shrug and smile of Elizabeth Bennet as the door to the real world had slammed shut on them.

"I call it a marvellous idea." Mr Bingley declared, surprising everyone. Stella blinked in astonishment, as the others immediately agreed, "Writing, all in favour of that." He said with a pleased smile. She broke her smile, as a sudden laugh escaped her. He caught her eyes again and she desperately prayed that her cheeks were not glowing. She did not fancy resembling a tomato in front of such a man… even if he did seem a little… simple minded. She had not meant to laugh at him.

"Mr Bingley!" Mrs Bennet called, "Are you at all disposed to join the dancing tomorrow night at the assembly…"

"Royally disposed, Mrs Bennet," He happily replied. He turned to the girls, Jane's large smile momentarily capturing him, "I've summoned hordes of friends from London. It should be quite a party."

Stella grinned at the thought of finally having some Londoners around. These country folk were not her cup of 'green' tea. She heard Amanda gasp quietly, discarding it as quickly as it occurred as her sister must have thought similarly.

"One that would only be enhanced should you consent to join it." Mr Bingley continued, as Mrs Bingley hugged her girls closely. He turned his gaze from the mother hen and blessed both Amanda and Stella with the sight of his sky blue eyes again, "All of you." He ordered, a smile permanently plastered on his face.

Amanda's smile fell almost immediately, as she caught the look he was giving them – one of them - both of them? She quickly looked at Stella, finding a soft smile upon her sister's visage and grimaced. This could be problematic.

"You are too kind sir," Mr Bennet said, moving away from Amanda and Stella to his family's side. "I must beg to be excused." He told Mr Bingley, "Large gatherings of society bring me out in hives." Stella blanched and took a step away from him, banging into Amanda. "As do, small gatherings." He finished quietly, widening his eyes, as he walked by the women and closer to Mr Bingley.

Amanda nudged her sister away from her, "You're on my foot," she hissed, trying to distract Stella from Bingley's gaze, though she was still confused as to whose eyes his were desperately trying to capture.

"Ow!" Stella yelped quietly, "Amanda that hurt." She pouted, rubbing the left side of her ribcage.

"Just remember," Amanda said, "He's not meant for you."

Stella groaned, "Oh not that again. Amand-"

"No!" Amanda stilled her, pinching Stella's arm, "He's not yours. Remember that. Please! We cannot ruin this story."

They shared a heated contest with their eyes. Each as determined as the other.

Stella blinked.

"Oh, for goodness sake – fine!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and looking at the floor.

Amanda grinned, "Fine."

Everything was going to be fine…


	4. Chapter Three

_Finally got some spare time to write, which is always lovely and re-watching Lost in Austen is even better!_

**Lost in What?**

**Chapter Three:**

"Provoking of attention, really?" Stella asked incredulously, inspecting her scruffy jumper and frayed leggings.

"Apparently," Amanda sighed, pulling a bulky dress over her head, "This is a good thing though – the dresses I mean!"

Stella scoffed, glaring at the drab shade of her own dress, "This is the kind of creamy colour I've got on my bedroom wall." She muttered lowly, frowning.

Amanda groaned, "Its good Stella! This way we'll blend in better."

Stella turned to find her sister grinning at her despite being somewhat trapped in the dress, "Would you like some help?"

"God, yes!" Amanda snarled, trying to force her head through the material.

Beating back a cheeky grin, Stella moved behind her sister and undid a very small top button hidden behind the fold of the fabric of the dress. It fell quickly and Amanda gasped down gulps of fresh air, "These dresses are suffocating and stuffy." She complained, tugging at the uncomfortable arms, "It's not what I imagined at all."

"You thought olden day clothes would be comfortable?" Stella asked dubiously, "Are you mad? If the amount of actors and actresses whining through the decades of how hot they get in their period costumes isn't proof enough then the historical records of women fainting because of their clothes must be!"

Amanda glared, "Those records were only for corsets! Surely… and anyway, actors and actresses only get so hot because of all the lighting. I highly doubt their clothes have anything to do with it."

Stella shook her head, turning away from Amanda and tugging at the sleeves of her own dress, mumbling, "Mad."

Amanda fit Elizabeth's clothes very well, but Stella being as 'dainty' as Mrs Bennet had moodily claimed, had had to borrow one of Lydia's 'less fancy' dresses. It was not a perfect fit. The sleeves were a little too short and snug and the dress was far too big and baggy around her stomach, though her breasts, being bigger than Lydia's, helped fill some of the excess space. She sighed heavily, harshly tugging the sleeves.

A knock at the bedroom door startled both of them.

"Do you require aid?" Jane asked shyly.

Stella gulped. It really was difficult to dislike Jane. One moment she was jealous of her and spiteful, but it seemed that these feelings were not shared on both sides. Jane was lovely and it made Stella so conflicted. She wanted to hate Jane. She certainly hated that she could never be as perfect, but Jane's natural good hearted soul was too great to hate. To a degree Stella was not only envious, but admirable of Jane. She sighed again, leaving the sleeves alone at last and allowing them to run up her arms a little.

"I can't get the back of my dress done up." Amanda told her.

Stella smiled, her gaze drifting from one woman to the other, "Amanda was nice enough to tie my own dress for me, as I have always been quite hopeless with them." she stated, smiling at Jane a little stiffly.

Jane nodded, "It's not to worry," she said, moving to Amanda and pulling at the lace, "I will have to take the time to teach you, Stella."

Stella bit her bottom lip, biting back an indignant remark due to Amanda's warning look. It quickly disappeared from her sister's face, as Jane looked up at her in the mirror, "Lizzie made this dress for herself." She proudly announced.

"It's lovely," Amanda once more stated with an enchanted tone.

Stella discretely rolled her eyes, her fingers tracing over her necklace. Now that her jumper was discarded the necklace glittered in the sunlight. It dipped a little low, the charm hidden slightly by the dress line, but overall it was well presented. She was not sure how to feel about that. The moment Amanda rid herself of her own necklace Stella had thought to do the same, but this necklace was not cheap. Granted silver was expensive, but it was the sentimental value that reinforced its presence not the metal. She had always been Daddy's little girl and he had bought the necklace only a few years ago when she had left secondary school with good grades.

Now it was also the only thing left of the real world that she could possibly get away with wearing every day. Even her glasses had been discarded now. She could see fairly well without them, but if someone asked her to read a sign from a distance further than a few feet then she would be stumped, squinting would not help either. Amanda was adamant that they be disposed of though, and who was Stella to criticise her sister's logic? At this point in time Amanda should know best.

Stella flinched, her thoughts crudely interrupted by her sister's loud voice, "Bring on the Darcy!"

She turned swiftly to see the pair, listening intently. Darcy was important.

"He's the one we want to see." Amanda insisted, staring at herself in the mirror.

Jane glanced at her with no recognition, returning to the laces, "You… know this gentleman?" she asked timidly, "To be part of Mr Bingley's party?"

Amanda's mouth opened wide.

Stella rubbed her forehead, hoping her sister was not about to say something stupid again. She refrained from smiling though, at the thought of partying with Mr Bingley. A man as anxious, naïve and innocent as him would surely not survive the kind of 'party' she had often attended. The idea of him attempting to adapt to the party life of the twenty-first century was amusing though, without a doubt.

She coughed a little, trying to choke back a laugh, as Amanda announced, "I'm guessing – out loud. It's a terrible habit."

"Indeed," Stella intervened, noticing the expression on Jane's face, "You have no idea how many times I have caught her trying to verbally organise herself before shopping days."

She saw nothing wrong with what she had said. It was not a blatant lie, as Amanda had just told. However, the angry look she was receiving from her sister suggested that it was wrong to admit something like that. She saw nothing wrong. She herself had often spoken aloud a list of things that needed to be done or dealt with. Stella was certain people in that day and age, maybe even Jane herself or one of her sisters, spoke to themselves to organise their thoughts. Everyone did it, right? She lifted an eyebrow at her sister cheekily, grinning slightly at Jane's confused expression.

Amanda licked her lips, smirking, "I must say, Mr Bingley seemed a very nice man."

Stella frowned, watching as Jane's eyes widened a little and a soft pink tinge rose upon her cheeks.

"I mean, he'd be a good person to marry!" Amanda continued to insist, turning to look at Jane properly.

Jane laughed a little with a smile, but turned away from her gaze.

"I'd quite like to clean my teeth. Is that possible?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I would also very much like to do so." Stella interrupted.

"Of course," Jane told them easily, "The instruments are already before you." She continued, as the two waited expectantly. She picked at the tray on the vanity, "See, there are birch twigs, powered salt and I have even brought a fresh block of chalk."

Stella almost screamed. Almost. It was the toilet all over again, but worse. She would not bloody her gums with twigs nor poison herself with chalk. Salt she would most certainly never touch unless it was on chips. Oh god, chips!

She shook her head, staring at the instruments. When she, Amanda and her brother were sick her mother would thrust salted water upon them. It would make them throw up. She shivered and Jane gave a concerned look, but a smile halted her verbalising that concern.

Stella had not doubt though, that she would rather rinse her mouth out with scolding hot water and vinegar than touch those instruments… not a bad idea, but she doubted it would work.

"Right," Amanda stuttered out shortly, "Thank you." she nodded quickly, staring down particularly at the twigs.

Splendid," she said lightly, picking them up. Stella could only imagine the splinters.

…

"Something just occurred to me." Stella said, wrapping her arm between Amanda's, as they waltzed through the hallway to the front door.

"What is it?" Amanda asked quietly. Since having to brush her teeth she had felt a little dull.

"Where are we going dressed like this?"

Amanda stopped suddenly, "Oh!"

Stella turned her gaze from the floorboards to her sister's widened eyes, "What? What is it?" she asked carefully.

Amanda gulped, "I'm not certain. Not yet, we'll have to ask."

Stella licked her lips, "Right, well Jane is coming this way. Why not ask her?"

Amanda turned swiftly, smiling, "Jane!"

"Miss Price," Jane greeted, "Have you not gotten a coat?" she asked Stella.

"Huh?" she had drifted off within moments. At the expectant look of both her sister and Jane she stuttered, "Umm… I've got a hat!" Her hand clapped against her head, feeling the green material, "See… a… a hat. Of sorts…"

Jane laughed a little nervously, "Yes, I can see that, but you have no coat. Come along and let us see if we cannot find something to fit you." She held out her hand and Stella glanced to Amanda. She nodded towards Jane and released Stella's entwined arm.

"I'll meet you outside then." Amanda told her brightly.

…

"No, this one will not do either." Jane said. Her blond brows were drawn together, as she dissected the cupboard for a suitably sized coat.

"I don't mind not wearing a coat." Stella told her for the third time.

Jane clambered through the cupboard and re-hooked the coat, "Nonsense. It is chilly outside. I am sure we will find something."

Stella looked back down the hallway towards the front door. Mr Bennet was waiting on Mrs Bennet whom was chatting outstandingly quickly. "I don't want to hold everyone up. Honestly Jane its fine."

Jane turned to her, "Stella I am not letting you leave this house without coat. Whether it fits or not I suppose is not important at the end of the day, but I want you to be as comfortable as possible." She dug her hand around in between some older looking coats, "That means being warm – ah ha!"

She pulled out a much smaller coat this time.

"It may not suit you well, but it should fit. It used to be mine before I started getting taller." She said, holding it out.

Stella took it slowly. It was definitely well worn. The design was simple and plain, but it was vibrantly coloured a royal blue. "You are right," Stella told her moodily, "It will probably not suit me well, most likely make me look washed out."

Jane's smile was gradually fading away. Stella gulped, pulling an arm through one sleeve, "However, it fits very well and I cannot thank you enough for going through such trouble to find something for me."

They smiled at one another.

…

"What's a sandwich?"

Stella groaned. There really was no stopping her sister. Amanda was supposed to be the one in control. Yet, there she was exposing herself again. The two girls were clearly uncomfortable, though Mary actually looked somewhat interested. As to whether it was the sandwich or Amanda that interested her, Stella did not know… nor did she particularly want to.

"Amanda," She interrupted, "What chaos are you causing now?"

"If you would like Miss Price I could certainly put ringlets in your hair!" Kitty exclaimed with some excitement.

Stella stared at her with some surprise, "I'm sorry?"

"Ringlets," Amanda said, twirling her hair with a finger, "They use _hot irons_."

Stella frowned, "Oh, right. Yes, of course – no! I do not like my hair curled. It doesn't really suit me. I don't think so anyway."

Kitty nodded solemnly.

"Your glasses have gone." Mary stated, "May I ask why?"

Just as she was about to speak, Stella was interrupted by Amanda, "Stella only really uses glasses for reading… they are reading glasses."

"For my studies," Stella snarled, grinding her teeth and glaring at her sister, "Nothing more and nothing less."

"Ah, I have to say they were a very interesting colour, though perhaps a little too bold." Mary continued. Stella gave her a thin lipped smile, trying to bite back a growl. There was nothing wrong with her glasses. She very much liked her glasses, they hid the bags under her eyes quite well and without proper make-up she hated to think of how she must look. She had half a mind to believe herself to soon be the one responsible for the creation of the phrase, "panda eyes".

"Shall we be off then?" Mr Bennet inquired, leading his wife down the road. They were closely followed by a fussing Lydia.

Glancing momentarily at her sister, Kitty and Mary, Stella turned to Jane, "May I walk with you, Jane?" The young lady seemed very much surprised, "It is just that, we have yet to really get to know one another properly."

She smiled brightly, entwining her arm with Stella's, "I would very much enjoy your company Miss Price."

…

"…I just had one."

Mrs Bennet turned to look over her shoulder, staring back at Amanda.

Stella glanced back as well, as she heard the girls asking what her answer had been.

"I turned him down," Amanda told them curtly, "I didn't believe he loved me."

Noticing her sister's sullen tone, Stella broke away from Jane and hurried after Amanda.

"You actually miss him." She said.

Amanda swiftly shook her head, "No… maybe. I don't know." She sighed, pulling at the ribbons of her 'hat', "I don't think he does love me – not real love anyway. I know what I did was right – I know it, but I can't help thinking that I may yet regret saying no."

"You only think that because we're here," Stella replied, looking into the valley, "Marriage is everything here, but not back home. If we were at home you wouldn't care so much, but this place is making you think that you need marriage to be fulfilled, happy or whatever."

"Don't you?" Amanda asked, "After all, you've always been saving yourself for your significant other."

"Wrong," Stella certified strongly, "If I can see myself with the man for at least a few years then I'm more than willing to give myself to him. I know love like that of our books doesn't exist – at least not anymore. People live too long and expect too much from 'love'. I just want a relationship."

"Why hasn't any guy lasted that long with you?" Amanda asked.

Stella stared out at the fields. She did not offer a reason, but continued to gaze at the trees, birds and grass.

Amanda turned to look at her sister, whose eyes were glazed with mist. She tapped her arm and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"Perhaps," Amanda began, "We might find you a lovely man when we return home. I'll make it my mission."  
>"Oh God!" Stella moaned, "Really now, that's not necessary. I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't meddle with my personal life."<p>

"I'm your sister." Amanda insisted with a suspicious smile, "It's what I do."

Stella barked out a laugh, "Just so long as I don't end up with someone boring!"


	5. Chapter Four

_See now I would say that I'm spoiling all you readers with releasing two chapters in the same day, but considering the amount of time you've all had to wait for an update... I think you've very much deserved more than one chapter. Hope you all enjoy x_

**Lost in What?**

**Chapter Four:**

Church…

Stella grimaced, looking up at the looming sandstone structure. Unlike the church she had been christened in as a baby, the gargoyles atop the tower were still very much intact. The sun ran through the coloured glass and pasted the pictures very clearly upon the floors. Stella may have been from a Christian family, but she was not particularly religious.

She had a few experiences: Having to sing hymns every morning in primary school and an occasion when the choir had sung Christmas hymns in the local church, having to carry the flag on Sundays and sit in on the Sunday service sometimes due to her responsibility as a Girls Guide in the Girls Brigade, and having to attend weddings, christenings and one funeral.

That was it. That was her whole life's encounter of religious experience. There was the odd occurrence when she had to be in plays that circulated around Christianity, such as Jesus' birth, but that was more for Christmas than Jesus… or so she thought. Stella happened to have gotten a very good B grade in her secondary school Religious Education class though, and with this she took a deep breath and ploughed through the front doors of the church beside her sister and the Bennet family.

She passed the man that would hold the service. She really was out of practice not being able to recall his title. She attempted to untie the ribbon of her 'bonnet', as Jane had called it, but Amanda grabbed her arm and pulled it away, "It's supposed to stay on." She whispered.

"My head is hot," Stella whined, but Amanda would here none of it and strictly tightened the ribbon into a double knot. Stella sighed, clambering between the pews to a spare seat by Mary.

She glanced round at the others present. They had to be from the local town. She heard Amanda's voice further down the pew and turned to find that her sister had already made another friend. She had to be another character from the book to have Amanda talking to her so animatedly. Stella sighed, leaning back against the uncomfortable wooden seat and shuffled slightly on her bottom. She pouted a little, wondering how long she would be stuck there and when she would be able to feel her backside again once out of church. Surely if there was indeed a God then he would not wish such seating upon his people.

…

"Amanda, where are we going now?" Stella asked unhappily, "I thought we would be heading back home after that. I can't feel my bottom." She said, rubbing her backside slightly, hoping to feel something. She had no doubt she had been walking a little funny since leaving that church. She imagined it must have looked somewhat like a duck's waddle.

Amanda was frowning at the path they trod upon, "We're heading to Netherfield Park."

"That means nothing to me." Stella muttered.

"Bingley," Amanda said more firmly, "We are going to see Mr Bingley."

"Oh!" Stella exclaimed. She licked her lips to force back a smile, "He is adorable."

Amanda groaned, "Please Stella, not now! Not ever even!" Amanda turned to give Stella a stern expression, but it contorted, "I met Elizabeth's friend in that church." She confided.

Stella frowned, "That girl you were talking to. What did she want?"

"To know why Elizabeth didn't tell her about her book, about her holiday plans and what not… I think we might be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked furiously, "What did you do Amanda?"

"Nothing! Not really…" She shrugged, "I may have said that I spoke with Ambrosia."

Stella shook her head slight in confusion, "Who is Ambrosia?"

Amanda sighed and bit her lip, hesitantly looking at her sister, "Apparently she is a pig."

Stella's mouth fell open and she stopped walking for a moment, "What?" she quickly caught up to Amanda, "You told Elizabeth's friend that you spoke to a pig? Why?"

"I didn't know she was a pig Stella! I thought it was a good idea at the time," Amanda brushed her hands over her cheeks, "She blew up on me either way. She knows we're not quite 'right', if you get me?"

Stella laughed, "You mean she thinks you're not 'quite right'. I'm getting off scot free. After all I haven't spoken with her and after what you've done I don't doubt she'll want to try. It saves me a lot of hassle."

"Stella we have to try and fit in." Amanda pushed.

"That doesn't mean I have to be social with Elizabeth's friends. They are after all just that, Elizabeth's! We shouldn't be here. We should be at home – you said so yourself."

"Not this again!" Amanda hissed, pulling on Stella's arm to stop her, "This needs to stop. We are stuck here until further notice. Until a time comes when we can get home or see Elizabeth again, we are going to have to assure that the storyline goes as planned… with or without Elizabeth at the moment."

Stella stared at the determination pasted over Amanda's face, "Okay, but where do we start?"

"Hurry along girls or we will be late!" cried a voice. Both turned to see Mr Bennet calling from much further up the path.

"We start at Netherfield Park." Amanda murmured.

Stella glanced at her, "With Mr Bingley and whoever he is to marry."

"Yeah…" Amanda softly sighed, gazing longingly at the lavish building ahead.

"We are arrived at last," Mr Bennet announced gleefully, "Miss Price, I do believe you will find this to be a rather beautiful prospect." He turned to indeed discover that Amanda was entranced by the structure. Stella also found it pretty, but was also unnerved. Places such as this were usually private and expensive back in their time. It felt wrong being there without having paid a large sum of money or being pursued by guards for trespassing. She wondered whether or not to voice this concern, but none of the Bennet's seemed particularly fussed by intruding. True they were only passing through really, but it felt strange being so close to such a marvellous building.

"…or bask in the wealth of the tenant." Mr Bennet finished, smiling joyfully. It was clear that he greatly admired the building, as others must have done so in the past.

Mrs Bingley gasped suddenly and Stella flinched away in surprise at the exclaim, "I learned in church from Mrs Lucas that-" She spoke too fast for Stella, though she caught a few key words, "Guests", "Fitzwilliam" and "Darcy", "Of Pemberley." Mrs Bennet finished more slowly.

Jane and Amanda shared a glance at his name and Stella looked back at the building. Was he already there, awaiting Elizabeth or had he yet to arrive? Was he intending to find a wife in this place or was their love an unplanned thing? What would happen now that Elizabeth was not here? Would he return to London wifeless; loveless? How heart-breaking, yet he knows not that he is to fall in love – real love, so would he really be harmed if things were not to go as originally planned in the book?

"Explain it to me." Mr Bennet said and for a moment Stella imagined that, that would be what he would say were her and Amanda to reveal the truth about themselves and how they came to know Elizabeth. Would it really be so bad to tell him? He seemed the most logical and intelligent man thus far, though perhaps she had yet to meet the majority of the characters. However, if she is to meet more characters than this Darcy then she will have to soon get a book to record the identity of each person, less she speak the wrong name to another's face.

Stella bit her lip. That would be embarrassing.

"Ten thousand a year!" Mrs Bennet gasped out. Stella scratched her left ear – that hurt. The woman had quite a high pitched voice. Ten thousand a year did not seem very amazing to her. She frowned, looking to Amanda, but her sister ignored her confused expression, fixated as she was upon Mr and Mrs Bennet.

"My joy, accordingly, is unconfined," Mr Bennet told her curtly, "Jane, it appears you must now marry Mr Darcy."

Stella grinned. From what Amanda had suggested Jane had been scheduled to marry Bingley. However, with Elizabeth missing, perhaps Bingley would end up remaining single and Jane would leave with Mr Darcy for London. It was certainly an interesting concept…

"It is not presently my plan, sir, to marry either gentleman." She coyly replied, casting her gaze to the treeline.

Mr Bennet blatantly lectured, "No, but it is your mothers, so choose your hymns." He did not sound particularly thrilled, perhaps because such a match would result in Jane leaving for London. Admittedly, Stella was slightly disappointed, as she was beginning to get along with Jane and would probably get along with her even better now that she was not to marry Bingley, but her moving to London and leaving Bingley behind would be brilliant… or so Stella thought anyway.

"What say you Miss Price?" Kitty asked Amanda.

Stella scowled.

"Shall Jane be wedded to this Mr Darcy?" the silly girl continued, looking expectantly at Amanda who seemed stunned and petrified.

"Ha, Kitty you are overstimulated." Mrs Bennet told her, placing a hand on her back and grinning at Mr Bennet.

Kitty pulled away a little, "Miss Price is actually quite delphic mother, she pre-picked us all." Mrs Bennet's smile dripped from her face, staring at Amanda. Stella gulped. She was almost tempted to start chewing on her nails due to the rising tension between the two ladies. The girls seemed oblivious to it.

"I have no idea," Amanda stuttered out, "Perhaps," she looked to Stella for a moment, glancing round the other girls before finishing, "Perhaps Elizabeth shall be the one to get married." She smiled a little.

Stella shook her head slowly. Amanda was clearly still relying upon the natural course of the book to return everything to its rightful place.

"Elizabeth's not here." Lydia retorted, pushing through the group and heading off with her father. Mrs Bennet hastily followed, one more harshly chattering into Mr Bennet's ear.

Stella turned to Amanda, saying quietly, "At least not everyone is as blinded as you," Amanda snorted, "Its true Amanda! It's like you've been bathed in fairy glamour since we got stuck here!" she hissed.

"I want to go home." Stella told her firmly.

Amanda merely stared back at her with a stony visage.

She huffed loudly and stumbled away, running to catch up with Mary and Kitty.

_Next chapter will be out tomorrow and it will feature Bingley's party – yey! Let the drama begin!_


	6. Chapter Five

_Just as promised, though no Ball activity. I haven't had enough time to type that part up, so this will have to suffice for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter regardless x_

**Lost in What?**

**Chapter Five:**

"I thought we were going to Netherfield Park to see Mr Bingley." Stella complained, as she helped Lydia tidy up her room.

Lydia giggled, "Do you like him Miss Price?" she asked teasingly, continuing with a growing grin, "He is certainly a fine gentleman – from what we have seen thus far at least."

"Is he not?" she finished, picking up a doll and placing it carefully upon her bed.

Stella sneered, "Yes, he is definitely lovely, but that doesn't mean i intend to pursue a marriage with him as you are not so covertly suggesting."

She straightened out the quilt and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Besides, Amanda has laid down the law." At Lydia's confounded expression she explained, sighing in frustration, "Amanda has denied me any meddling with any man. I am not allowed to court, marry or even fancy any man whilst we are here."

She huffed, falling to lie back on the neat bed.

Lydia' perplexed look gave way to a bamboozled laugh, "I don't understand," she said loudly, "Why has your sister denied you this?"

"She says that Mr Bingley and any other gentleman are for the pickings of the Bennet girls… even if I were to fall deeply in love with a man here I do not doubt she would deny me the right."

Lydia's smile faded and climbed atop the bed to sit beside Stella, "That makes little sense. After all, I am still too young to marry. Mary has more interest in her studies. Kitty, admittedly, would adore the chance to marry, but it is only Jane here now that is expected to do so…" her smile began to remerge, "Now she is to marry Mr Darcy as well, which means that Mr Bingley is a free man, so to speak."

Stella grinned, "Lydia I am no fool. I will not be pursuing Mr Bingley or any man. Amanda is in charge and I will do as she says and she says: No."

Lydia whined, shuffling, "Why not? He is ever so lovely and you like him – don't lie to me. I know you do." She beamed at Stella, a wistful look overcoming her face, "The way he looked at you when we first met him. At least, I think it was you he was looking at." She bit her lip, as though she could not truly decide.

Stella sighed, slowly rising from the bed, "Well, either way I am not allowed to be anywhere near him." She tiptoed to the door, "Why did we not go see him today? We were at Netherfield."

She smirked, looking back at Lydia who returned the look, "It was really just father's way of making the most of the good weather. Netherfield Park, as you now know, has beautiful gardens." Lydia stared out the window for a moment, "We may not have seen Mr Bingley or Mr Darcy, but we will at the ball." A mischievous grin sprouted upon her visage, "Perhaps it will be difficult to avoid him there and your sister will have no choice but to allow you to speak with him. Maybe you will even dance!" She jumped up from her bed, dancing a few steps, "I have heard that he is a wonderful dancer!"

"I shall have to be the perfect wall flower then and blend in with the crowds, so I am not noticed." Stella laughed, closing the door behind her. Lydia's giggles could be heard down the entire corridor. Kitty's own joined her soon enough.

…

Amanda was not in their room. Neither was she having tea, chattering with any Bennet or simply wandering the halls. Stella found her after an hour, plodding down the servants quarters. She hurried to her sister's side, "What is it?" she asked quickly, "Is it Elizabeth? Has she said anything? Can we go home now - already?"

Amanda's downtrodden expression suggested otherwise and Stella gulped, "What happened?"

"She's not answering the door and the door isn't budging." Amanda muttered, pushing passed Stella and wandering in the direction of Elizabeth's room.

"We're actually going to the party then?" Stella queried.

Amanda threw her a snarky look, "Unfortunately, yes."

Stella bit her lips, trying to bite back the giggle that threatened to overcome her. She never giggled – not since she was little. That was most likely Lydia's influence.

…

Stella was beginning to really dislike the fashion of this era. Her party dress was just as drab as that for church. It was also just as modest, if not more so. It was the same creamy colour, which did not particularly flatter her pale skin tone, though the gold coloured trim certainly brightened it up a bit.

"This was my own dress not but a few months ago, but I have grown since that time." Lydia smugly told her, tightening the lace at the back of the dress, "I have gotten taller in a very short space of time," she grinned, "It drives mother mad, because she keeps having to alter all my dresses so that my ankles do not show." She giggled, tying a bow with the gold ribbon.

"The dress is a little childish, but it fits you well and the gold colour suits you." Jane said, glancing at the pair from her place beside Amanda. Once more Amanda required help with her own dress. She was adamant beforehand of staying in the dress she already had on, but Jane insisted it was not 'proper' for a ball. Thus, began the trouble of getting out of her first dress and into another.

"The creamy colour doesn't look as good though, does it?" Stella complained, tugging at the material.

Lydia rolled her eyes dramatically, "Every dress is of a similar shade. Do not worry yourself."

Jane smiled, "Lydia is right. Your skin may be a little too pale in comparison to the dress, but the two tones merely stand apart, which is not necessarily a bad thing." She pulled down Amanda's sleeves a little more, "Besides, the paler your skin, the less time you appear to spend outside."

"That doesn't sound very healthy." Amanda laughed.

Jane looked a little put out, saying, "Workers work outside, servants and other occupied people. The rich need not go outside, so the paler one's skin, the wealthier they appear." She turned to smile again at Stella whose frown only deepened, "Your skin is very pale, so I do not doubt that you will acquire attention tonight. There should be plenty of suitors."

Amanda began to scrunch up her nose, "That doesn't mean you need to talk to these people that are giving you 'attention', Stella." She firmly told her, "Just have fun. Remember, good, clean fun!"

Stella stuck her tongue out indignantly, "I'll do what I want." She muttered, sighing at Amanda's furious glare, "Within reason." She picked up a brush and began scraping it through her tangled hair, "You need not worry sister," she said with a posh tone, "I shall forever do as you ask and will behave myself tonight."

Amanda sighed with relief, "Thank you, at least that's one thing off my mind."

Stella scowled. She was old enough to keep herself out of trouble. She did not require Amanda to babysit her. Regardless of being in another time altogether, she could still very well look after herself. She was an adult after all or at least adult enough.

"Whatever." She grunted, replacing the brush and flitting from the room with Lydia.

…

"I am so looking forward to the prospect of Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy." Mrs Bennet gladly expressed, as the powerful horse pulling the dark carriage trotted down a small road.

Stella muffled a snort. What a name he had. It was truly unbelievable. It was no wonder people referred to him as 'Darcy', as opposed to his first name. Amanda nudged her discretely and she smothered her amused smile from her face.

"I hate a man with too much money." Mary stated. It was so out of the blue that Stella could not retain the laugh that broke from her windpipe. Lydia also shared a short laugh, as Mrs Bennet chided Mary for her declaration.

Her lecture was postponed, as she caught sight of Amanda slicking a pink gloss over her lips.

Stella could have smacked her. Not because she was divulging the future though.

"You never told me you had that," Stella said grumpily, "I could use some myself, you know."

"You don't need it." She said, tearing it away and offering it to the Bennet's instead, "Last minute lippy – for luck."

At their stunned expressions she continued, "It's all the rage in Hammersmith."

They did not talk much after that. Mrs Bennet attained a bit of her hysterical persona again and became easily startled by the smallest of movements or sounds. Jane opted to remain silent completely, ignoring all those around her in favour of staring out the window. There was not much to see, as the night prevented seeing anything beyond the first few bushes and trees on either side of the road. Lydia and Kitty did giggle and whisper, but it was merely about their dresses and the dresses they might see on other girls present at the ball. Mary had enough nerve to bring a book for the journey and blatantly ignored her mother's stern look and read until their arrival. Stella refused to make small talk with Amanda due to her refusal of sharing with her the lip gloss and Amanda just felt it was too awkward and tense in the carriage to attempt any conversation with anyone.


	7. Chapter Six

**Lost in What?**

**Chapter Six:**

Stella stared up at the immaculate estate. Her eyes were awake with the lights and glistening groups swarming the atrium of Mr Bingley's lavish home. Ears death to the gossip of the girls with which she shared the carriage, Stella gawped inelegantly as the promise of the world within those double doors arose. They had arrived completely.

The horse of their carriage sneezed, biting at the tethers of it's chains. The beast stomped it's feet, as a servant of Bingley approached the coach door. Amanda grasped her sister's hands in her own. Stella grimaced at the steel grip that kept her from breaching the darkness of the coach before the Bennet family. Mrs Bennet was first.

"Is this not fantastical?" Lydia exclaimed with a large smile. She laughed loudly, as Jane gasped at the sight of the richness the facet of Mr Bingley's establishment exuded.

"Indeed," Amanda wistfully confessed without thought, as she stepped out from the confines of the carriage. Stella huffed indignantly, as her sister stepped atop her toes and out of the contraption.

Agitated already, Stella ignored the gentleman's offered hand and stepped down from the carriage without aid. The servant staggered away uncertainly. He followed his fellows to a coach that halted behind that of the Bennet's.

Amanda politely wrapped her arm around her sister's with a small smile. However, as they approached the entryway Stella heard the tense tone in Amanda's whisper. She hissed, "Remember, Stella, to behave."

Stella sighed heavily, eyes lifting away from her sister to gaze at the men. Licking her lips, Stella obliged with a fabricated grin. "Of course dearest sister of mine," She turned to Amanda and began to remove her coat, "I understand fully." Handing her coat over to a quiet servant, Stella finished solemnly, "I will not seek to have any _real _fun tonight - I promise."

Stella steadfastly scouted the scores of men further within and mustered meanly, "There seems to be no one of true interest here anyway." As Amanda moved away with Jane, Stella murmured miserably, "Except for the host."

Thus, somewhere, he dwelled. He shined, as Jane seemed to. Stella found the others of the party rather dim in comparison despite their glowing gowns and finely coloured clothes. Many men watched the Bennet girls enter and lingered about their bodies as pigeons would pastry crumbs in twenty-first century London. Stella meandered through the beings, wandering.

The brisk voice of Mrs Bennet, harsh tone of Amanda and the soft speech of Jane and the others dissipated, as Stella was swallowed by the crowd. The chattering deafened all ears to the tapping of her shoes. Stella sucked in a deep breath, as the star she had hastily become enamoured with shined before her. He arose from the other side of the world. Striding confidently, effortlessly, he beamed brightly bathed in candlelight.

"Good gracious Miss Price," He gasped, "Your dress is most spectacular." Mr Bingley kindly smiled and Stella's grin waned at the honesty in his eyes.

"You are too wonderful." she erupted, eyes stinging. Stella did not feel spectacular, she felt less than ordinary. Her hair was strung high and stressed, frizzing. Eyes sore from the coal Lydia used as a liner, Stella had rubbed the black soot into the crevasses of her young laugh lines.

"I dare say," Mr Bingley strongly fought, doe blue eyes swiftly overlooking her worried visage, "Miss Price you walk in golden trim and purity laced finely to your figure." He coughed slightly, as the wide inappropriateness of his exclamation became apparent to him in afterthought. He said more quietly, looking at those about them skittishly, "I would not be surprised should you lift up in flight and leave us commoners below on this Earth."

"Certainly there is no other word for you other than wonderful." Stella struggled.

Her lips stuttered, voice failing her.

Mr Bingley stammered. A woman very much like him, upon first glance, approached the awkward pair.

"Charles, you are not keeping new friends from us are you?" She assertively jabbed.

Stella physically shrank backward and the lady's smile widened with smugness.

"Gosh no," Mr Bingley shouted out. A rather elderly gentleman, tethered in gold and green covered his ears and glowered at his host. He and those crowding him with 'business talk' tottered away toward a long table that was overflowing with food and drink. Mr Bingley, cheeks blazing, retorted to the woman, "I was merely biding time before the two of you could chase her away." He turned, gesturing Stella closer as one would a strange cat. "This is one of my new friends, a neighbour, Stella Price." Smile softening, as he looked down at her, Mr Bingley crooned to Stella, "This is my dearest sister, Caroline, and best friend-"

"Mr Darcy," the shrouded shadow standing absolute behind Caroline briskly announced. Stella shivered, as his deep voice bombed her ears. As he stared at her from over Caroline's shoulder, Stella's polite smile became tighter. She sucked in a breath, blinking rapidly to ease the headache his very presence induced. He opened his mouth again and Stella cringed. Mr Darcy suavely said, "I do believe Miss Bingley would also in turn prefer you to address her as such as well."

Left eyebrow elegantly rising, Stella's gaze swerved from Darcy's black coals to Caroline's rich emeralds. Stella curtly replied with a clipped tone, "I am certain she would."

Mr Bingley tilted his weight to one side, cutting through the stare between Stella and Caroline. He smiled timidly, asking, "Where perhaps are the others of your party Miss Price?"

A broad grin grew upon Stella's visage, as she replied, "I have no idea. I arrived with them naught but a few moments ago, yet have not seen them since entering."

Dark eyebrow rising high, Mr Darcy leaned round his best friend to gaze at Stella. "Surely they are not far then, point them out."

Smile dissipating, Stella gnawed on her bottom lip. Her shoulders sank down a bit, spine hunching forward. She swiftly looked round, turned and was abruptly bumped away from Mr Bingley. Stella swallowed her cry of alarm, as she was pushed into Caroline who tittered enough for both of them.

"Goodness Miss Price," A grating voice exclaimed, "You should learn to be more careful." Mrs Bennet contently sneered at Stella, as she proclaimed, "You should retire to your sister's side for evening I think."

Stella gently pulled herself from Caroline's wide eyed figure and huffed. Straightening her dress, she jolted away from the group. Stella immediately sought a waiter with champagne flutes. There was five dotted round the room and she chose to squat by one of the excessively sized fireplaces nearby red-coated soldiers. From beside those occupied soldiers Stella had a clear view of the group she had vacated over the shoulder of a stout portly bearded man. Mr Bingley nodded to whatever Mrs Bennet was saying, whilst eyeing Amanda's deep shaded hair. Mr Darcy turned slightly to stare at Stella's pouting figure across the room before meandering away from the group. He gladly joined a clan of elder men that were engrossed in what looked to be talk of the economic condition of London. Stella could overhear words like "Prosperity" and "Social class". Her nose scrunched up with disgust, as one told a particularly insulting joke about the working class. They all laughed, though Mr Darcy stood erect and solemn. Staring at him, Stella would have doubted he actually had any personality at all if it were not for their prior introduction.

"Dance with me!"

Stella jumped. The flute of champagne in her hand tipped. The spillage sprawled along the flooring and a passing couple slid slightly with startled expressions.

"Lydia," Stella exclaimed, "Was shouting really necessary?"

Lydia beamed at Stella, snatching the glass from her grasp and placing on the mantel piece of the fireplace. "How else was I to get your attention," Lydia looked round and peered at Mr Bingley with a sly smile, "You were clearly away with the fairies my friend."

Coughing, cheeks blazing, Stella tugged on Lydia's dress sleeves. She expressed desperately, "Come along then – if you must insist on dancing."

Raising an eyebrow, Lydia retorted indignantly, "Well this_ is_ a party." As she took the lead and pulled Stella to the center of the room, Lydia remarked, "besides, how else are we to partner you with Mr Bingley."

Stella gasped, tugging herself away from Lydia's grasp. "No!" She almost hollered, "Lydia I told Amanda I would not go there. As much as I dislike that, I made a promise."

Smile dissipating, Lydia frowned, sullenly speaking, "Very well then, but that does not mean you cannot enjoy a dance or two."

"True," Stella softly replied, "Now how do we do this?"

Smiling, Lydia simply pulled away.

Stella stared, confused, until a hand seemed to float from her right side. The palm lifted up under her nose, as a man only slightly taller than her followed.

"I do believe a partner is required Miss…"

"Miss Price." Stella said, taking a moment to allow his presence to soak in. He had been stood beside her by the fire with the other soldiers. Though she was not particularly warm with him, he still retained a polite smile as the music began. Stella's eyes strayed to their feet, trying to keep up and predict the next step. This was no simple waltz. The young man stridently grasped her chin and clasped her eyes with a smouldering stare. Stella had gasped at the bold touch, but found her throat clogging with anxiety as their eyes interlocked. He was no doubt charming and in another time and place, where disco lights flared and smoke rose about them, she would likely have given him her phone number. This place was not that time though. As the music fell away from their ears and the musicians moved on, the pair pulled away from one another. He complemented her dancing, yet used words that seemed awkward from his pink lips. The sentences sewed together, insinuating that she was not principally experienced in the art. As he walked away to re-join his fellow men Stella indignantly snorted, staring after him. He walked like Mr Darcy a little bit and she tilted her head to the side. Yes, both walked very much like peacocks: overly prideful.

Shaking her head, Stella headed back toward the atrium to find her sister. Instead, Jane seemed to step from between the immense pack of bodies. She milled beside Mary, overlooking Kitty who had surrounded herself with three men and a woman. As Stella joined the pair, Mary spoke up, "Kitty is very persistent to know of London." Pushing her spectacles up her nose, Mary looked up to Jane, querying, "Do you think she will venture there upon marrying?"

Jane sighed, laughing lightly, "I dare say Kitty would insist upon it despite whoever her husband will be."

Mary hummed in agreement. Silently watching Kitty, they drink from dainty glasses. Stella rolled her eyes, as Mary sported an unimpressed expression toward Kitty's behaviour. Kitty leaned toward one of the young gentlemen, laughing loudly at something he had said.

As her gaze wandered, Stella caught side of Mr Bingley. He was almost skipping across the floor. Amanda stood a long way off, heaving heavy breaths. Stella frowned, following. As she approached them, Stella overheard Amanda speak that name: Mr Darcy.

The man in question, having been stood directly behind Amanda, turned round and eased his face into an expression void of feeling. Stella reached round Mr Bingley, startling him, and tried to grab Amanda's arm. Mr Darcy walked Amanda away. Hastily, Stella grasped Mr Bingley's arm. She demanded, "What is happening?"

Mr Bingley gladly declared that he had asked Amanda to dance, but Mr Darcy had apparently asked beforehand. Stella watched the broody pair with horror and morbid curiosity. Amanda was fairly clumsy with the timing of her steps. Seeming to think for a moment, Mr Bingley turned to face Stella completely. Softly smiling down at her, he held out his hand and asked quite suavely if she would like to dance.

Stella glowered, "I am not a second choice."

She walked away.

Seeking Jane's company, Stella sadly came across Mrs Bennet. Or Mrs Bennet somewhat dragged Stella to her side. The woman had a strong grip, nails biting into Stella's right wrist. She winced, as the mad mother grunted and ranted about the inappropriateness of her presence and the offense Amanda's dancing was likely causing others. As she peered round the pillar Mrs Bennet had dragged her behind, Stella could not help mentally agreeing that Amanda's dancing required practice. However, she tore her arm away from the crazed woman and verbally certified that had every right to be present as any other guest. Mrs Bennet guffawed.

Frustrated, Stella huffed and vacated Mrs Bennet's company. She crossed to the atrium and was outside the front doors at a hastened pace. Her shoes struggled on the gravelled path, but she persevered and hopping up onto stone slabs at the side of the building. Stella slowly tiptoed round the edge of the property. Her eyes were focused on the small shelters ahead where there was a side door that likely lead directly to the ballroom.

As she approached, a flame erupted from the darkness. Stella slowed to a complete stop. She stared before her, mouth opening wide with disbelief, as she watched. From the dark two shrouded spectres latched on to one another. They clung together, as Rose did to Jack on the Titanic and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness Stella's hand came up to quieten her abashed cry.

Amanda was essentially snogging Bingley.

A fire brewed in the pit of her gut and worked its way up her intestines. Her stomach roared with distaste and what felt like vomit bubbled up her throat. Stella backed away from the site and hurried back to the front entrance.

Amanda had said not to intrude on the character's lives – not to get involved with them in such a romantic way and yet! Yet there, in that secret place they had stood and gotten off.

Fists clenching, Stella felt the disgust and outright fury erupt from between her red painted lips. The heatedly astonished frustration flew out of her mouth and over the grounds. The servants stood at the entrance were greatly disturbed. They all turned to stare, some whispering to one another. Stella ignored their gossip, shaking her head viciously. Her hair pulled away from its confines. She pulled the wayward strands away from her face and tried to shove the tangles back into place, but like her life her hair was in shambles. An abrupt cry escaped her and Stella slapped her hands over her watery eyes.

The unfairness sank in and Stella removed her hands from her face. She stared up at the star-stocked sky. She wanted a 'happy ending' too. Amanda was clearly an exception to the rules that weighed on Stella's shoulders, but that was not reasonable. No. Stella nodded, turning briskly to re-enter the party. She would write her own happy ending. To spite her sister; Stella would make Mr Bingley her Prince Charming.


End file.
